The use of a high-gradient magnetic field to separate magnetically attractable particles from a fluid in which they are suspended is well known. Moreover, magnetic separation devices are used in a variety of industries including the pharmaceutical, medical agricultural, scientific and engineering fields. For example in biotechnology, a high-gradient magnetic field may be used to separate magnetically labelled bone marrow cells from a blood sample.
WO 90/14891 DYNAL A. S. discloses a conventional magnetic separation device wherein a test-tube, containing a fluid in which magnetically labelled particles are suspended, is arranged adjacent a strong magnet. The labelled particles are magnetically attracted to the side of the test-tube nearest the magnet. Thus, the supernatant is easily removable from the test-tube using a pipette whilst the magnetically labelled particles are left in the tube.
In order to save time, it is often desirable to process a large number of samples at once using a linear rack-like arrangement or tray-like arrangement. For example, the magnetic separating device disclosed in WO 90/14891 DYNAL A. S. comprises a rack for supporting a plurality of specimen containers. Unfortunately, a magnetic separating device having a linear rack or tray configuration takes up a significant amount of space. Moreover, it is difficult to see the sample when the specimen container is mounted in a rack or tray.
A fluid sample may require mixing prior to or during the magnetic separation process. The mixing of a fluid sample is typically achieved by using a mixing apparatus to agitate the fluid sample. Although, mixing apparatus may comprise a plurality of fluid sample vessel chambers to receive and retain a plurality of sample vessels such that a plurality of sample vessels may be agitated simultaneously, the efficiency of the mixing process is restricted. It often takes a significant amount of time to manually transfer and place each sample vessel with a chamber. It will be appreciated that safety is of paramount importance when mixing and handling the sample vessels because the sample vessels may contain dangerous chemicals, potentially infectious materials or radioactive substances. Unfortunately, it has been found that the sample vessels can crack when processed using this particular type of mixing apparatus. Despite every effort to ensure the sample vessels are securely retained within the chambers and also arranged in the chambers such that the load is evenly balanced, there is still the risk that the sample vessels may still crack during mixing.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a magnetic separation device that can alleviate and/or overcome at least some of the above-mentioned problems. More specifically, the disclosure seeks to provide a magnetic separation device that is suitable for processing a plurality of samples. The disclosure seeks to provide a magnetic separation device that is able to accurately and efficiently separate the magnetically labelled particles in a plurality of samples. The disclosure seeks to provide a magnetic separation device that has a more compact design than comparable devices of the prior art. The present disclosure also seeks to provide a magnetic separation device wherein a plurality of specimen containers mounted in the device are clearly visible so that the inspection of samples is easier than in comparable devices of the prior art. The present disclosure seeks to provide a magnetic separation device whereby a plurality of sample vessels may be simultaneously agitated by a mixing apparatus. The disclosure seeks to provide a magnetic separation device whereby a plurality of sample vessels may be simultaneously agitated by a mixing device whilst remaining in-situ within the device.